Secrets
by seniorforayear07
Summary: Hermione loves Harry. Harry loves Hermione. Lavender loves Ron. Who does Ron love? Will anyone get with the right person. Rated M for possible Language and mild kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends/admirers. I am not doing this story for any sort of profit. It is entirely for my amusement, and whoever happens to enjoy it also. 

A/N: This is my first fanfic so maybe be a little gentle. Thank you.

* * *

"Ronald, you know I won't wear anything such as that. It's too revealing." Hermione Granger paced around the bedroom of her and Ron's flat. She was wearing one of those 'little black dresses', but apparently, according to her boyfriend of two years, it wasn't enough on the 'little'.

"'Mione," he whined, in that oh-so-annoying way, "I just want you to look good for this party."

"Ron, for your information, I look just fine in what I'm wearing. I'm not gonna put on something that goes halfway down my chest and halfway up my ass, just because you want me to. Reducto. That's what I think about your choice of dress," she said with an angry flick of her wand.

Hermione hadn't been lying about her looks. She'd matured quite a bit since graduating from Hogwarts, three years before. She had reached 5 feet 4 inches by the time she stopped growing. She was extremely proud of the way her body had finally turned out. Her face had softened quite a bit, giving her the looks most women would kill for, and her skin had gained an alabaster look to it, along with a silk-like texture. Her body had slimmed down some, giving her the looks of a seasoned model, without the go-starve-myself appearance, and her boobs were the perfect size, bigger than most, yet not large enough to gain too much attention. Quite simply she had curves in all the right places, and not in all the wrong places. That "little black dress" fit her to perfection and she showed off said body without making her seem like a whore.

"Ron, I've been thinking, and what I've been thinking is that I wanna move out. Now, before you explode I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Hermione looked at his increasingly reddening face a little worriedly. She knew he wouldn't do any physical damage to her, but she was certain he would explode and wasn't prone on the headache that was sure to follow.

"MOVE OUT! What do you MEAN Move OUT! Hermione, you can't move out, why would you wanna move out? I thought things were going good for us. It's been two years. How-I-Wh-I love you Hermione, don't do this." 

"Obviously not," she muttered under her breath. "Ron, listen to me! Now!" she shouted at him. "I'm sure we can be mature adults about this."

"Hermione, you're brea-," he started to say."

"Don't even say it, Ronald. I am not "breaking up" with you. We aren't in school anymore. What I am doing is ending our relationship. Now that I've told you, let's go. We have to meet Harry and his newest arm candy. We will continue this discussion later." As she said this, she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door. 

"A discussion? You call this a discussion, Hermione. I don't see how this is a discussion, this is more like-like a-a bombshell." He said, following her down the stairs. "How can you expect us to go through the night like nothing happened when you just dropped that on me?"

"I can expect it, Ron, because were both mature adults here. Would you rather I have just left while you were at work and left you a note? Now, let's not finish this here, there's Harry and-oh, is that Lavender Brown? Hmm, fancy that." Hermione fixed a smile on her face and called out Harry's name.

* * *

"Ron, is something wrong." Harry asked him. "You seem a little distracted."

Ron turned his head from were he was watching Hermione dance with Malfoy. "What? Sorry, Harry, did you say something to me?"

"Yea, I told you Hermione just left the room with Malfoy, and I'm pretty sure they're planning on eloping."

"What?" He turned around so fast, he was sure his neck would be hurting if he wasn't so worried about Hermione going off with Malfoy. He saw them dancing and chatting exactly where he had been observing them a moment before. He turned around to glare at Harry. "Damnit, Harry, don't do that to me. Especially not tonight."

"So, what makes tonight so different?" Harry asked him, not a little curious. 

Ron turned red, before mumbling a quick "nothing" and turning back to his examination of his girlfriend and the ferret. He didn't want to tell Harry about this unexpected event, at least not yet. As far as he knew, Ron would be proposing to Hermione tonight. It was a special event for both of them. The five-year reunion for their graduation class and the survivors of the Final Battle, as the survivors of said event liked to call it. 

"You really expect me to believe that? I've known you for 12 years now; I know you as well as I know myself. Something's bothering you, now what is it?" Ron turned to him again, and almost caved in and told him. "Come on, Ron, I'm your best friend, you've already asked me to be your best man. By the way, have you asked her yet?"

"No," he mumbled. "Not yet."

"And why haven't you? I thought you would have done it before you arrived here," he stated, unwittingly making it worse for Ron. 

"I haven't asked her yet because she informed me tonight that she wants to move out," he said before turning back to watching Hermione. "She said she's been thinking about it. Wants to continue our 'discussion' later on. Why would she do this Harry, it's obvious that we would get together; we've been in an almost perfect relationship for the last two years. Why would she do this? You don't think she's cheating do you?" At this, he turned to glare at Draco Malfoy, the man currently _still_ dancing with his girlfriend. 

"Ron, listen to what you're saying, this is Hermione you're talking about here, do you honestly believe she would cheat on you? She's always been, and always will be, the Golden Girl. You told me yourself that she wants to wait until she's married before she even does anything. This means that she's still a virgin. Now, stop being silly, and assuming anything, until she's told you her side of the story."

Ron sighed, before turning back to Harry. "I know you're right, Harry," he stated wearily, "but it hurts so bad knowing she doesn't wanna be with me anymore. I know I should stop jumping to conclusions and enjoy myself, and I'm going to do that right now. I'm going to go over and claim my girlfriend for a dance. Excuse me." With this, he got up and started towards his girlfriend and her dance partner.

* * *

Harry watched Ron walk, calmly to a mere acquaintance but quite obviously indignantly to a close friend, towards Hermione and Malfoy. He didn't know what Hermione was thinking ending her relationship with Ron, but he was sure she knew what she was about. Unknown to Ron, and Hermione, Harry was secretly thrilled about this turn of events. He had strong feelings for Hermione that no one but he, and somehow every girlfriend he'd had, knew about, but they were blissfully unaware. It started back in 6th year, when everyone was so sure he was head-over-heels for GinnyWeasley, Ron's younger, and only, sister. Of course, that wasn't true. He knew the only reason Ginny wanted to be with him was because of some kind of hero worship that convinced her she loved him and 'wanted to have his babies'. He didn't want someone who wanted him because he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He wanted someone who wanted him for him, someone who would be loyal no matter what, someone like Hermione. 

He turned to watch Ron and Hermione dancing around the room. He decided to go over and intervene because Ron looked as if he would blow at any moment. 

"Hey, Ron, do you mind if I have a dance with Hermione?" Harry pulled Ron a little way away so Hermione would not hear him. "You should go cool off a bit, mate. Go dance with your sister. Let me talk to Hermione."

He watched Ron walk over to where Ginny was sitting with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas, before turning to take Hermione into his arms for the next dance. Luckily, for him, it was a slow song so he could talk to her easier. As he pulled her into his arms, he felt the familiar tingle go through his body at having her so close.

* * *

_No, this couldn't be happening, not right now. _Those were Hermione's first thoughts when she was pulled into Harry's arms for the dance. It's not that she didn't enjoy dancing with Harry; he was quite the elegant dancer. It was the fact that the man dancing her around the floor was the reason she was ending her and Ron's relationship. 

She had always loved Harry from a distance. She never even considered trying to pursue those feelings though. At first because he was with Ginny, then she and Ron got together, and it just seemed like that was the expected outcome so she went along with it. He wasn't expecting her to be a copycat of his mother and quit her dreams so it wasn't bad at all. She was with a man who adored her and she loved as well, as a friend. She thought she was happy with that, that she could live her life with Ron and just be friends with Harry, because it was obvious he didn't return her feelings. 

Hermione came out of her musings to see Harry staring down at her with a worried expression and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Are you okay, Harry? What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" She pulled her hand free to try to wipe the invisible speck off. 

"No, it's nothing, Hermione, just trying to figure out what's wrong with you? I was beginning to worry you would chew your lip off if you didn't stop thinking so hard soon." He chuckled at her embarrassed smile. He snatched up her hand again and continued dancing. "So tell me, Hermione, what's bothering you? Why are you ending your relationship with Ron? You guys were so happy together. Is there trouble in Paradise?"

Hermione sighed and looked away to glance at Ron with his sister before turning back to answer Harry. "No, nothing's wrong, Harry, it's just I've realized I have feelings for someone that are a bit stronger than I had originally realized and it's unfair to Ron for me to stay with him when I can't love him as more than my best friend or my brother. I didn't want him to tell you I was moving out. I didn't want to ruin tonight. It's supposed to be a celebration, not to be ruined by my personal problems."

"Hermione, I want you to tell me your problems, that's what I'm here for," he said. "We're friends, that's what comes with it. We bear each others problems."

"Yea, thanks, Harry, I'll keep that in mind, but right now I wanna go be alone. Do you mind?" She looked up at him expectantly. 

"No, I don't mind, as long as you tell me who Mr. Mystery is first. And tell me if you plan on telling Ron the real reason you're leaving him." She held onto her wrist so she couldn't leave without answering. She looked ready to bolt at any moment. 

"No I'm not – I can't – tell you who 'Mr. Mystery' is. I'm too afraid of losing your friendship, and no, I'm not going to tell Ron the real reason I'm leaving him. All he's going to know is that I think it's time for us to end this. He'll take that. If not, then I can't help that." She turned around and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had to get home and think. Harry had brought up something that she needed to think about. What was she going to tell Ron about why she was leaving him? He had done nothing wrong; he had a right to a good reason.

* * *

Ron watched as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall before rushing over to Harry. "So, did you get anything out of her? Did she tell you why she's doing this? Come on, Harry. Tell me." Ron turned pleading eyes on Harry.

"No, she didn't tell me Ron, I'm sorry. She just said she had her reasons. You know Hermione, she doesn't do anything unless she has a good reason and has thought about every avenue open to her. This must obviously be the only course she can take. I'm sorry, mate. I wish things didn't turn out this way. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Maybe she'll change her mind and things will be better in the morning." Harry started steering Ron towards the doors to the Great Hall with the plan of apparating him home. He was in no state to do it now. 

"Yea, sure, if you say so, but I have a feeling it won't be that easy. You're right; Hermione doesn't do anything unless she has thought it through thoroughly. I don't think she's going to come back to me. I need to get home. You should go back to Lavender; she looks like she's looking for you. I'll be fine, don't worry." Ron turned around and shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder before heading home. 

Ron apparated to his and Hermione's flat in London to see her sleeping on the sofa bed. He bypassed her sleeping form and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for sleeping right now, but there was a bottle of firewhiskey in the cabinet calling his name.

* * *

Harry watched him go with a sinking feeling in his gut. This was his payment for being marginally excited about Ron and Hermione's ended relationship. Hermione was in love with another bloke. He could tell by the way her eyes lit up at the slight mention of 'Mr. Mystery'. He turned around and headed to Lavender's side. 

"What's wrong with Ron and Hermione? They've been really distant with everybody tonight. Is everything allright?" Lavender looked at the last glimpse of Ron's red head through the crowd before turning back to Harry. She didn't like to admit it to anybody but she still had a thing for Ron. She had never tried before because Granger was always in the way, but now that there seemed to be trouble with them she might have a chance. She knew she could get Ron to love her if she tried. Besides, he'd need someone there to listen to him now that Granger had left him. She broke out of her reverie to realize Harry had said something to her. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, did you say something?" She looked at him and noticed there was an unhappy look in his eyes.

"Yea, I asked if you wanted to leave. If not, then is it okay if I leave? I'm not feeling so good suddenly. 

"Yea, sure, I'm kinda tired anyways." She grabbed her wrap and walked on Harry's arm out of the Hall. 

"Do you need me to see you home, or are you fine on your own?" He looked at her expectantly.

"No, I'm fine Harry. I'll see you later, Harry." She kissed his cheek before walking a short distance and disapparating. 

"Yea, see you," he said to the silence before heading home and heading toward the kitchen and his own bottle of firewhiskey.

* * *

A/N: Please review so I may know why you think of it. This is just the first chapter. If I get some positive feedback I'll continue. hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other such characters and events you happen to find similar to the books. This is not for profit, it is for the enjoyment of people, like myself, who like fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione awoke the next day to the sound of pounding on the front door. She got up, stumbled to the front door, and opened it to the sight of Lavender Brown. She frowned at her before asking, "What do you want, Lavender?"

"Oh, nothing much, just wondering if Ron's here. So, is he here?" she asked trying to peek around Hermione's hair, which to her chagrin, was even messier than usual due to her unusual sleeping position.

"No, he's no-," her denial was interrupted by a particularly loud snore coming from the direction of the kitchen. She closed the door in Lavender's face and was so intent on finding out what the noise was in the kitchen didn't hear it opened back up and closed again behind her. She turned the corner and saw what looked like a pile of rags with a red mop on top asleep at the kitchen table. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. The smile was wiped away when in the next second she saw the firewhiskey bottle cradled in his crossed arms. She turned around with the express purpose of leaving him there to deal with it by himself, only to come face-to-face with Lavender, whom she was sure she had left _outside_ the apartment. "What are you doing in here? I did not invite you." She glared, hoping it would scare her away. She had enough to deal with without Lavender's presence too.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" she asked her, worry evident in her brown eyes. She tried to push past Hermione with no success.

"Yes, I am just going to leave him there. It is his own fault he is in that situation. No one told him to imbibe in that particular item. Now please leave. I don't have the patience to deal with you along with him when he decides to wake up." She started to walk away only to be stopped by one of Lavender's arms in the way. She looked up to see a fury that matched her own when someone got in the way of something important to her. Of course, that made no sense because there was no indication at all since her and Ron's break up back in 6th year that Lavender liked Ron in any way. "You're in my way, as you have probably noticed, I would like you to move." She glared at her again, with the same result as last time. She completely ignored her. Hermione was getting fed up with being ignored. She jerked her arm out of the way and started to move past her, only to be turned back around. She sighed and tried to control her temper before asking "What do you want, Lavender? I already told you I don't have the patience for this."

"I want to know why you aren't going to move him to a bed, or somewhere at least marginally more comfortable than that table. Just because you guys are over doesn't mean he deserves to be treated like this by you." She stopped to catch her breath before continuing, but before she could get another word in Hermione started stalking towards her.

"What do you mean since we're over? Who told you that? I know it couldn't have been Ron because he wasn't with anybody but Harry and Ginny last night. So I want to know, right now, who told you that?" She stopped just short of pressing her against the far wall and waited for an answer.

"Harry told me, last night before we left. I haven't told anybody else, but I thought that maybe Ron would need some help today. I know how much he cares for you and I thought he could use a friend to talk to, so here I am. The way I see it, it's a good thing I am here because you obviously are not going to take proper care of him. Now move out of my way and I will see to Ron and you can go be a bitch somewhere else," she shoved Hermione aside and moved to the kitchen to see to Ron.

Hermione stared after her, speechless for the first time in recent memory. Had Lavender really just said she was going to see to Ron? Lavender? The girl who in school only wanted to hang out with the most popular boys and didn't give Ron a second glance after the ministry scene washed over. Then again, Ron was a war hero who had helped defeat Voldemort and the best friend to Harry Potter. She just seemed like the girl who would go after Harry instead of his sidekick. She walked out the door, left Lavender to tend to Ron, and didn't even begin to consider that maybe Lavender could have felt at least a little something for Ron.

* * *

Ron's first thought upon waking up was, Earthquake. That's the only reason that the earth would be shaking like this. He opened his eyes and realized that he was mistaken. The reason for the shaking was actually a bit more feminine than an earthquake. He was looking down and, seeing as it was right in his line of vision, how could he miss what was obviously a pair of breasts. Hermione wouldn't be helping him because she didn't approve of his drinking, so he just had to figure out why he wasn't in his apartment, which is where he was sure he had started out last night. Then once that was solved, he would work to the owner of the breasts. As he was trying to remember what he had done last night, he noticed a spot on the floor very similar to one that Hermione and he had made while enjoying their one-year anniversary.

_Problem one solved, _he thought to himself. Of course, that doesn't help, because that just makes problem two more difficult. Who was this woman, because she was quite obviously a woman, and what was she doing in his flat. He tried to raise his head just to realize his neck felt like rubber. The mysterious woman must have felt it though because she stopped and he could hear her mumbling something to him. He really wished she would speak up. The only thing he could make out was what seemed to be soothing words. Okay, he really wished she would stop that because she was going to put him to sleep, and he could not sleep. He had to find out who she was first.

He must have dozed off because the next thing Ron remembered was looking up into some brown eyes. Hermione had brown eyes, but these weren't Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were more like the color of caramel. These eyes looked more like special dark. He smiled at that, because special dark was always his favorite kind of chocolate. He saw her get up and finally noticed the face that went along with the eyes. Lavender Brown. He closed his eyes hard and opened them up thinking he must be imagining things. Why would Lavender Brown be in his house, in his bedroom? Was she the mysterious woman from earlier? He tried to sit up just to be pushed back down by her.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet. If that empty bottle on the kitchen table is any indication, you probably won't be up to moving until I can find a sober-up for you." She turned away and went to the bathroom.

"In the medicine cabinet," he croaked. He doubted she heard him. He was barely speaking louder than a whisper, and on top of that, it came out a croak. He sat up slowly and was in the middle of standing up when she came back in the room with a bottle in her hand.

"What are you doing? I told you not to move. Here, drink this." She shoved it at him with an irritated look on her face.

"What is it?" He looked warily at the bottle.

"It's a sober-up. What do you think it is?"

"Okay," he grabbed the bottle and drank it down before she attacked him, which she looked like she was ready to do. He had to admit though she looked attractive when she was mad. This thought reminded him of Hermione. "Where's Hermione, and why are you in our apartment? How did you get in here?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Hermione left. I walked in the front door. I am in here taking care of you because she wasn't going to. She was going to leave you sitting at the kitchen table. I didn't agree. We got into an argument and she left. I have no idea where she went. Why does it matter? You have someone looking after you. You and Hermione are over anyways. Harry told me last night." She reached over and plucked the bottle from Ron's limp fingers.

"I had forgotten about that. I knew I liked firewhiskey for a reason. I can't believe she ended it between us. We were doing so good you know. Going for two years," Ron let his head drop to his hands and missed the hurt look that appeared in Lavender's voice.

"You know she wasn't for you, don't you, Ron?" His head snapped up at the hurt that was evident in her voice.

"What do you mean she wasn't for me? I thought she was perfect for me. She was smart and serious to my goofy. She was studious while all I wanted to do was play. We completed each other, or so I had thought until last night. You're a girl; can't you tell me where I went wrong? Why she left me?" He looked at her beseechingly.

"I can't tell you that, Ron, because honestly it confuses me just as much as it does you. You want to know the truth? I think she's crazy for leaving you. I think she doesn't even realize what she lost. You're wonderful. But enough of that, we need to go and do something to get your mind off of Hermione. Let's go to an amusement park." She went over to the dresser and started rummaging through the drawers. "First, though, you need a shower and a change of clothes. Come on, get up off the bed and go start the shower while I find you some clothes." She turned around and saw him staring at her? "What? Did I grow another head?" She smiled at him before turning back to the dresser.

"No, I was just wondering why you think I'm wonderful. That confuses me. No one has ever thought me wonderful. Not even Hermione. I think the only reason she was with me was because it was expected. That's something Hermione would do. What's an amusement park?" Without even waiting for an answer he headed to the bathroom to shower. He figured it wasn't too bad if it had the word amusement in it.

Lavender turned around and watched him walk into the bathroom. He didn't know it yet, but she was going to make him love her like she loved him. It would take some time, but he was well worth it. And when Hermione realized what she was missing out on, well then it would be too late for her. She wasn't going to get a chance to hurt Ron again.

* * *

Harry turned off the shower to hear a pounding on the door. He didn't recognize it at first because it matched the pounding in his head.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist while calling to the persistent person at his door to hang on a damn moment. He walked through his bedroom to the living room and opened the door. He almost dropped the towel in shock when he saw Hermione standing there. It didn't help that the sun was slanting off her hair in that way that always had him staring. He jerked back to reality when he noticed her talking to him.

He shook his head to clear it some. "What did you say, Hermione?"

"I asked if I could come in. I've been knocking on your door for about ten minutes now. What were you doing in there?" She looked at the towel wrapped around his waist and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that's what you were doing in there. I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I-I'll just go now, and leave you to—whatever it was you were doing." She backed down the stairs hoping the sunlight would be guessed as the cause for her overly red face.

"No," he practically shouted. "I don't want you to go. Here, come in, sit down. Let me go change into some clothes then I'll be right back out." He pulled her into the house and pushed her down onto the sofa before heading to the back and his bedroom. He needed the time alone anyways. Seeing her here this morning looking good enough to eat and so soon after hearing about her and Ron's break up was enough to drive any man up the wall. He looked in his closet for something to wear and pulled out the first pair of jeans and pulled them on before sniffing through all the shirts lying on his floor and discarding them all. He really did need to do laundry.

"You know, sniffing them isn't going to make them cleaner. That's what they made washing machines for and I know you know what those are. I saw one in what I assume is the laundry room on the way back here." She stood in the door way looking, well so he thought, perfect. She was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans that seemed to be made just for her and a peach and white striped button up shirt. She looked like she was ready for anything. Even her hair was tamed down. He wondered how she managed that one, and kind of wished she hadn't. He had always loved her frizzy hair. It was just a part of her.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" she looked at him wearily before turning to find the bathroom she had passed.

Harry stared after her before turning around and hastily picked up his dirty clothes off the floor and hurried to the laundry room. He didn't want Hermione to see what a mess he really was so he picked up all his clothes off the floor and shoved them into the washer. Ever since he'd been able to buy his own clothes he couldn't get enough, mainly because of the fact that all he was allowed to wear at the Dursley's were Dudley's old hand-me-downs. Well, needless to say, that meant he had too many clothes to wash at the moment. Harry, in his haste to straighten up the laundry room before Hermione saw even more of it, didn't pay any attention to this fact and stuffed as much as he could in his washing machine before adding detergent and turning it on.

He walked into his living room to see Hermione settled on the couch with a book that looked like it came from his bookshelf. "I didn't know you were into those kinds of books Hermione. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, it's just this book was actually really good. I don't read too many books that grip me from the front page. Who is this author by the way? I've never heard of her or a couple of the other ones over there. Not to mention, I didn't know you were into these kinds of books. From the looks of your collection, I didn't know you a lot about you." She stood up and brought the book over to the doorway Harry had yet to leave so he could read the author.

"Nora Roberts, romance novelist. She's really good. _Public Secrets._ You definitely know how to pick them. That's probably her best book as far as I can tell, and I would know, I've read all of them. Well, damn near close anyways. So, tell me, when did you become interested in romance novels?" He looked at her shrewdly noticing the blush stealing up her cheeks.

"Well if you must know, I got into them around the age of thirteen. I noticed a book at the library and it was all pretty colors and such so I looked at the flap and it looked really interesting to I read it. It happened to be part of a series so I read them all and that's how it all started. So, you haven't answered my question yet, why did you get into romance novels. It is quite surprising, seeing as I didn't even know you knew how to read," she said the last with a grin.

"Well, if _you_ must know, I got into reading them to get a girl I was crushing on," he stated.

"Harry! You're incorrigible," she pushed him playfully before going to sit on the couch. "Okay, so that doesn't explain why you still read them."

"Well, I guess for the same reason. I liked them and it was part of a series and it just went on from there. Then, they became a way to escape from reality and go into the world in the story. It's great. Never tell anyone I told you though, I'd never be able to live it down." He gave her a sheepish smile and sat down beside her.

"Harry, do you want to go grab something to eat tomorrow night? We could go to the movies too. I haven't been in a while and there's supposed to be this really funny one out called Meet the Browns. Well we don't have to, you know, I was just wondering--as friends—maybe-," she faded off at the shocked expression on his face.

"Of course Hermione, I would love to. Do you have a place picked out already?" Harry asked, trying to keep the excitement bubbling up inside him, inside him, until she had left. It was easier said than done if you asked him. He wanted to explode and dance and sing all at the same time. Hermione wanted to go out with him, even if it was just as friends. The point is that she wanted to go out with him.

"Yea, I was actually wondering if you liked Italian. I was thinking we could go to Ruby Tuesdays. They've got this really good chicken pasta with broccoli, I don't exactly remember the name but it's heavenly. So do you really want to go? You're not just going because of what happened with Ron and me?" She looked at him closely for a moment.

"Yea, I'd love to go there. I've always wanted to try their food. I've heard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking after they've gone there and it's always been good. So what time do you want to go? I'm open all day tomorrow, it's my day off." He looked at the clock while saying this and jumped up quickly. "Which reminds me, I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave soon."

"Oh ok, well I'll pick you up around, say, seven thirty tomorrow night? The movie doesn't start until nine fifteen," she started while walking to the door.

"Yea, that's perfect. Are you sure you don't want me picking you up though?" He didn't know why he asked just that he wanted her to stay a little bit longer and that seemed like a good way. It sounded like she wanted to stay too. She sounded disappointed when he said he had to go to work. That made him even happier. Maybe she had some feelings for him. He might not be the man she loved but he still had a chance to make her love him. He'd show her tomorrow night how much he cared for her.

"Yes, I'm sure Harry. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven thirty. I have to get going right now anyways. I'm moving into my parent's house again until I can find another place. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that, she opened the door and was about to step outside when Harry's next words stopped her.

"Why don't you just crash here? You're 23 now Hermione, it's going to be kind of awkward living in your parents house at that age isn't it?" he walked after her out the door.

"No, I really couldn't Harry. Thank you for the offer but I really can't," she said while walking down the front steps. She hurried away and was gone before Harry could even ask her why. He walked back inside wondering on Hermione's weird actions at the suggestion. It wasn't that unexpected really. They were friends, that's what friends do. Well, he'd find out tomorrow night, she couldn't avoid him if they were going out. He was on the way to his room to get a work shirt when he heard the washer. He peeked in and closed his eyes at the sight. It looked like he was going to be late for work after all.

* * *

A/N: Ok, well there's chapter 2. hope you enjoyed. I wasn't as happy with it as I was with chapter one. Well give me your feedback and I'll start workin on chapter 3 as soon as possible.

This is probably going to be about 5 or 6 chapters even though I was planning on just 3. it doesn't look like it wants to be just three though so I guess I'll follow it's wishes.

Also, you can use your imagination on whatever kinda mess Harry has to deal with from his overstuffed washer. Have fun, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other recognizable things from J.K. Rowling's wonderful books. I am just using them for my own amusement, and hopefully the amusement and entertainment of others. That is my pay. I get no money from this. **

**A/N:** Ok, I was rereading my other two chapters and realized that I made a small mistake in that I don't think Harry ever told Lavender about Ron and Hermione. Therefore, I'm just going to say that she's really smart and good at puzzles and loves Ron enough to realize the signs. Sorry about that, and if anybody sees anything else tell me. Thank you and enjoy.

**A/A/N:** I would like to apologize for it taking SO LONG to update. Over a year. *sigh* I will only say I've rewritten it four times and am still not completely satisfied. Amongst that I've moved numerous times and lost it in the moving. Anyways, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I need it to keep going.

...

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione were walking through one of the less populated parks in London. They had just came from the movies and decided to take a walk to stretch their legs before heading their separate ways. Hermione was thinking about Harry's offer yesterday. It would be so easy to move into Harry's apartment and see if anything could become of them. Yet, at the same time, she felt immensely guilty for even thinking such thoughts so soon after breaking things off with Ron. While this was the reason she did such a thing, it did not mean she wanted it to be so obvious.

She looked over to see Harry studying her. "Yes, Harry?"

"I'm just wondering what's going through that head of yours."

"Oh," Hermione looked forward again so he wouldn't see the lie in her eyes. "It's nothing, just enjoying the walk with you."

She heard as much as felt his laughter. "You're still a horrible liar, Hermione. I'm your best friend. You should be able to tell me what's wrong. I promise not to tell anybody." Hermione looked over just in time to see his boyish grin. She looked away just as quickly, thinking how she'd love to wipe that grin off her face, her thoughts making her grin herself. "What's so funny?"

Hermione stopped grinning as soon as he said that. "Oh, nothing." She couldn't help grinning again over her answer.

"Hermione, if you do not tell me there will be consequences."

"Really? Like what?"

"I'm not telling you. But if you don't tell me you'll find out." He sent a sly look her way. "Do you want to face the consequences?"

She was queit for a full minute before answering. "I'll take my chances, Harry. I'm sure you can't do anything too horrible." She was quiet for another minute when all of a sudden she squealed out loud. Harry had dug his fingers into her ribs. "Harry! Stop it!" She couldn't speak much after that for laughing.

"Nope, not going to do it til you tell me," he said delightedly as he tickled her ribs some more. HE followed her as she collapsed to the ground in tears of laughter. "Are you going to tell me?"

She gasped out her answer, "Yes! Yes! I'll tell you!" She gasped in some more air. "Just please stop!" He let up on her ribs but stayed sitting in the grass of the park they'd happened upon. "OK, but you have to promise not to freak out. OK?"

She felt him swipe her hair behind her ear before speaking. "I promise I won't freak out, Hermione, what is it?"

She twiddled her thumbs a second before looking up into his striking green eyes. "Harry, I've been in love with you since fourth year. You're Mr. Mystery."

...

Harry's world stopped. Could what she was saying be true, or was this all some horrible sick joke? No, it couldn't be. Hermione wasn't like that. She broke up with Ron so she wouldn't hurt him by never being able to love him like he deserved, so why would she play a joke like this? Which could only mean one thing: she really loved him. "You love me?" That seemed to be all he could think of now. She loved him.

"Yes, Harry, since fourth year. I never thought you would return my feelings, so I agreed when Ron asked me to be his girlfriend two years ago. I love him, just not in the same way. He'll never be more than a brother, and I realized it's not fair for him." She looked uncertainly at Harry for a minute. "Say something, Harry! This is embarassing enough."

"I love you, Hermione. Since sixth year. It was just assumed you would end up with Ron and me with Ginny so I never pursued it, but it's always been you. Noone can compare, and I would know. I've been searching for anyone to make me not love my best mate's girlfriend." Harry looked at Hermione for a minute before doing something that surprised them both. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

It was better than his fantasies had ever been. Her lips were just as soft as they looked and tasted like the strawberry cheesecake she'd had for dessert at the restaurant. He swiped his tongue slowly across her lips asking for entrance, and was surprised to feel her open her lips granting him his request. He lifted his hands and buried them in her hair as his tongue moved in to duel with hers. It was even more than he had thought it would be. There were butterflies flitting around in his stomach and lights behind his eyelids. He kissed her for a few more seconds before slowly pulling away and looking into her dazed eyes.

"Please tell me you enjoyed that as much as I did, Hermione, or I think I might cry right here."

It took her a minute to get her senses together before she replied, "Oh, yes, I enjoyed that. You go the kissing thing quite well, Harry." He saw her look behind her and do a double take before ducking her head.

"What is it?" Harry glanced behind him to see Ron and Lavender doing the same thing he and Hermione had been doing a few monents before. It seemed to be reminiscent of their Hogwarts days. "Somehow, I always knew they were meant for each other." He reached over and lifted Hermiones head with his fingers on her chin. "Are you OK?"

"Yea, I guess I'm just glad he's not suffering and has someone who loves him as much as he deserves. Someone who will be like the woman he needs. I guess in the end I'm just glad that I can be with who I want withough worrying about Ron not finding someone he wants to be with." She stood up and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up. "I have a question, Harry."

"What?" He looked over to see her twiddling her thumbs again and reached down to grab her hand to stop her.

She smiled at him. "Is that invitation to move in with you still open? I'd really hate to have to move in with the parents again."

He turned his face away so she wouldn't see his grin. After he controlled his face he turned back to her. "Only under on condition."

"What is that?"

He finally grinned at her. "I get to choose the sleeping arrangements."

She laughed and tried to slap at his arm before giving up and laughing. "OK, I can agree to that." She laughed again as Harry picked her up and spin her around in his joy. He couldn't wait to get her things moved into her apartment. He wasn't letting her change her mind or get away from him. She was his now. He smiled as he put her down and led her to their new life together.

...

Ron smiled wistfully as he watched Harry and Hermione walk away hand in hand. He was glad his best mates were happy. He turned to his left where Lavender was watching them as well. "I think everything turned out pretty well. They have each other, and just maybe I've found the one for me as well."

Lavender turned to look at him. "Really? Who would that be?"

Ron stuttered, not having any idea what to say. He was hoping she was joking, but you could never tell. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He'd been thinking a lot about his and Hermione's relationship and had come to realize that he didn't love Hermione quite the way he had thought. He realized he was just settling because that's what everyone expected. Him and Hermione. Harry and Ginny. Especially his mother, and Ron was nothing if not a devoted son. His time with Lavender today made him recall their relationship back in Hogwarts. How he had loved her back then. She may have had her moments of immaturity back then but they were both older now. He looked at Lavender once again.

"I was hoping it would be you, if you would have me as your boyfriend."

Lavender squealed and umped in his arms. "Of course I'll have you, Ron. I've been waiting for you forever. I still love you, Ron. Please tell me you love me too."

"I love you too, Lavender." Ron leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "So, I have a half empty apartment now that I might need some help with. Would you move in with me, Lavender?"

Lavender squealed again. "YES! YES YES YES! I'd love to move in with you, Ron!" She jumped down and grabbed his hand, leading him away. She couldn't wait to finally get started on their life together. She only hoped he wasn't this slow in every aspect of his life. She'd love to get married before the age of 30.

...

**A/A/A/N: **I have to say I hate when people put more than one Author's Note, but in this case it was necessary. I'm going to apologize again for taking so long to update. I hate when people do that also so I apologize. OK, so please review. Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading it. Good and bad, even tho I prefer the good. Thanks for reading, everybody. -Katie


End file.
